Koji Kabuto
Koji Kabuto is a character from Mazinger Z (1973) and a major character in The Knights of the Multiverse. A founding member of the Crystal Knights and appointed as the Knight of Courage, he pilots Mazinger Z and later Mazinkaiser. Personality Koji is incredibly hot-blooded and hot-tempered. He's a fierce combatant in Mazinger's cockpit, tearing through any opponent in his path. He also has a short temper, as shown when he speaks out against an authority figure. But underneath his rough exterior, Koji does have a good heart, as shown by how much he cares for Sayaka, Star and Usagi. History Miniseries After he and the Mazinger team defeated the Myceane Empire, Koji spent the next year fighting against other giant robots and monsters across the Earth, even teaming up with the Getter Team every so often. However, one day, with an alert of some new giant robot attacking a city and Tetsuya getting a head start in Great, Koji made his way to the scene in Z. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to make it as he flew through a red portal that suddenly appeared right in front of him. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Abilities & Equipment Relationships Sayaka Yumi Sayaka is Koji's fighting partner and main love interest. Though the two get into regular daily arguments, they share an undying duty to protect the other from harm. Star Butterfly and Usagi Tsukino Koji acts as an older brother to both Star and Usagi. Thanks to his history of taking care of his brother Shiro, Koji is able to deal with their more explosive outbursts. He'll hear out any issues they might have and will stand up for them against any opposition, even their own mothers, and help them to train and hone their skills. As he acts with Sayaka, he'll lash out in fury if they're done any harm, such as when he blasted Toffee with both a Breast Fire and Photon Beam in the Battle for Mewni arc when he thought that Toffee had killed Star. Pink Diamond Koji will usually be the first one to point out any faults in one of Pink's plans, but he has the utmost faith in her ability to grow as a leader, and will usually follow her orders without question. Tetsuya Tsurugi Koji's temper has a tendency to clash with Tetsuya's more often then not, but they both still look out for each, both as Mazinger pilots and as brothers. Ryoma Nagare and Hayato Jin As fellow super robot pilots, Koji respects Ryoma and Hayato as brothers-in-arms. Lapis Lazuli After Usagi convinces Lapis to stay with the team, Koji takes Lapis under his wing and teaches her how to hone her incredible powers of the ocean, even relating to how destructive powers correlate to how his grandfather told him that he could use Mazinger's power to be a God or a Devil. Moon Butterfly Koji and Moon have a rocky relationship to say the least. He'll lash out at her whenever he thinks that she's blaming Star for events out of her control. Their dynamic was put to the ultimate test during the Battle for Mewni arc, when Moon took Star back to Earth because she didn't want the rest of the Knights to get involved. When Pink sent him and a small team to search for the two of them and subsequently found them, Koji was fast to get on her case for leaving them behind. While still at each other's throats throughout the majority of the arc, when it seems as though Toffee killed Star, they were both some of the first to attack Toffee in retaliation, and afterwards, came to a mild alliance. Category:Crystal Knights Category:Mech Pilots Category:Human Category:Mazinger Characters